homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
032216- A Vested Interest
allodicTemperament AT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 14:03 -- AT: Yourr pllanet is a deserrt orr something, right? AG: Oh hellδ Lδrreα AT: Hi. AG: umm yes, tδ sδme degree AG: its sδrt δf... Bαrreη AG: αηd piηk AT: So is Aaisha's. AT: Onlly of courrse now we're underrrgrround and about to be underrwaterrr. AG: Sδ still δη thαt rδck theη? AT: Yes. AG: isη't it suppδsed tδ like, shαke itself tδ deαth? AG: dδesη't seem quite well fδr δηe's heαlth AT: We're trrying to make that not happen AT: Nyarrlla allmost died because he's dumb. AG: Wαit whαt AG: hδw did he αlmδst die AG: wαs it by the quαkes? AT: Therre was some fancy grrist over a chasm. AT: He just HAD to get it. AG: Oh, the guηk thαt cδmes frδm the imps? AG: why wδuld he risk life αηd limb tryiηg tδ δbtαiη it? AT: Then he whined at everryone forrr thinking that he was being stupid. AT: Because he's grreedy and doesn't underrstand risk management. AT: Orr time management, irronicalllly. AG: Sδ Nyαrlα hαsη't reαlly ceαsed his iηtδlerαηce αηd igηδrαηce? AT: He doesn't seem to have made any efforrrt in that regarrd AT: And apparrrentllly not lliking him somehow is my faulllt. AG: He's δη α self destructive pαth AG: fittiηg he is δη the plαηet with the sαme ηδtiδηs AT: If he coullld just be therre without alll of us, that'd be grrreat. AG: Yes, I wδuld rαther ηδt see him pull αηyδηe else dδwη tδ his depths AT: As woullld I AG: Hαs αηyδηe smαcked sδme seηse iηtδ him? AT: No. AT: You know how he is. AT: He'd fllip the fuck out, and prrobablly trry to killl someone. AT: Orr otherrrwise overrrreact. AG: Well thαt wδuld be uηfδrtuηαte AT: With how much he complllains about me TRRIPPING him once, I woullldn't be surrprrised AG: Wαit, yδu tried tδ trip him? AT: But on otherrr, llless stupid subjects AT: That was weeks ago AT: And I succeeded, forr the recorrrd AG: Well I guess I wδuld hαve tδ semi-cδηgrαdulαte yδu AG: sδ uh, cδηgrαts δη the trippiηg AT: I'm actualllly managing this converrrsation with my glloves AT: That arrre alllso phones AG: wαit whαt AG: thαt is err... Certαiηly uηique AG: tδ sαy the leαst AT: They're sorrt of weirrrd to get the hang of AT: Allchemy AG: Ah yes AG: This system δf creαtiηg hαs beeη δverαll quite useful i wδuld sαy, reαlly iηterestiηg AG: bαffliηg, but iηtriguiηg AT: I've alllso been doing some worrrk with outfits because it can't hurrt AT: And I saw that you had done something similllarrr, if my guesses arrren't wrrong AG: Ah yes AG: I uh, tried tδ creαte sδmethiηg fαshiδηαble tδ weαr fδr Lδrcαη αt the Gαlα AG: fδr uh, me tδ weαr AG: fδr her AG: sδ yes, I succeeded iη thαt regαrd AT: I think I saw that AT: And I agrree AG: αlthδugh it quite isη't my cδlδr, I've grδwη fδηd δf it AT: I actualllly have the contents of herrr syllladex so AG: ααh yes, I hαd fδrgδtteη yδu still hαd αll thαt AT: Maybe remind herrr of that so that I can returrrn herr things AT: If I don't get to herrr firrrst, I mean AG: I will certαiηly remiηd her, yes AT: Coullld you give the the code forrr that outfit that you had by the way AG: δh the vest? AT: I don't have much in the way of forrrmalll that's collllourrfulll AG: why wδuld yδu tαke αηy use δf it/ AT: Yes AT: Because my FLLARRP outfit doesn't quite measurre up to what I'm llooking to do AT: And it's the right colllourr AG: I meαη, I cαη certαiηly give yδu the cδde, yes AG: just uh, just δηe mδmeηt AT: Okay -- athanasyGerent AG sending MSQRDVEST.txt -- -- allodicTemperament AT receiving MSQRDVEST.txt -- AT: Thank you :) AG: Oh, ηδ prδblem AG: I meαη, I αlreαdy hαve my δwη, sδ I dδη't see αηy hαrm δf lettiηg yδu hαve this stuηηiηg piece δf fαshiδη AT: It won't be exactllly the same, eitherrr AT: How arrre things prrogrrressing therrre, anyways? AG: Slδwly, we've beeη mαkiηg cαmp αt my hive fδr the meαηwhile AG: prepαriηg αηd such AG: I've yet tδ see the humαηs thδugh iη sδme time AT: Oh? AT: Coullld you llook forr them? AG: I meαη AT: Kyllle and Arrty arrrre okay, forr humans AG: I cδuld AG: Iηdeed they αre AG: but, my hive isη't terribly big, just αs lδηg αs they cαη ηαvigαte the hαlls AG: they get α bit... Lαbyriηthiαη AT: I thought you burrnt down yourrr hive AG: sδme δf it AG: mδst δf it still stαηds AG: the bαsemeηt is cδmpletely iηtαct AG: but thαt's where my lusus is AG: αt leαst I thiηk AG: I hαveη't gδηe tδ check αt αll AT: Wellll, that's at llleast one that's accounted forr, sorrt of AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη? AT: I mean most of us have llleft ourrr hives forr a llong whillle AT: So that lllleaves a lllot of lloose ends AG: Oh yes AG: Ah, δf cδurse it dδes, yes.. AT: Especialllly with regarrrds to the sprrrites AG: I kηδw my sprite is still quite preseηt AG: Uuugh AG: dreαdful tαste iη... Clδthiηg AG: δr, lαck thereδf AT: Can it talllk yet? AG: I dδη't exαctly kηδw yet AG: but it cαη giggle AG: αηd wiηk AG: excessively AT: You may need to prrototype it again forrr that AT: Orr you coullld just not do that AG: Well I cδuld prδbαbly just tδss iη αηδther skull? AG: δr perhαps if my lusus is still αrδuηd... AT: No, I mean AT: I think maybe not doing that coullld be beneficialll AG: Hδw dδ yδu meαη AT: I mean AT: Considerrr the naturrre of these things AT: You thrrrew in a skullll, right? AG: ... Yes? AT: And it became a whollle trrrolll AT: Sorrt of AG: yes AT: Ramirrra did the same sorrt of thing AG: tδ α uh, degree AG: Did she? AT: Yes AG: hδw did thαt turη δut? AT: I don't recallll AG: Nδt αt αll? AT: She was ratherrr terrse AT: My point is that it can be used to brring back the dead AT: In a forrm AT: So it may be worrrth waiting AG: Dδ yδu thiηk? AT: It's yourrr sprrrite, so it's ulltimatellly up to you AT: But they're therrre for being llike a guide AG: I've beeη tδld AT: So you can have a guide now, orr you can have a sorrrt of AT: Back-up llife AT: A halllf-rate llife, reallly AT: But it's stilll something AG: I wδuld rαther hαve sδme sδrt δf guidαηce AG: I've yet tδ hαve αηy sδrt δf "leαd" δf whαt tδ dδ AT: Tallk with yourr team firrrst AT: Just to make surrre AT: They may have some good ideas AT: Parrticullarrlly Kyllle AG: Kyle is seemiηgly α bright miηd AG: α little skittish thδugh AT: You have to AT: ... AT: Trread LLightlly AG: I αlwαys treαd lightly, I dδη't hαve much weight behiηd my feet αηywαys AG: its quite eαsy AT: Yes. AG: αltδugh this isη't quite frδzeη wαters we αre tαlkiηg αbδut AT: Talllking with him requirrres a cerrtain type of communication, though AT: To get things acrross prroperrrlly AG: Well I will give it sδme wδrk theη, I'll chδδse my wδrds cαrefully AT: If you need a hand with him orrr Arrrty AT: I can make an efforrrt AG: Very αppreciαted Lδrreα, thαηk yδu AT: Glllad to be of hellp wheneverr possibllle. AG: I will tαlk tδ the humαηs, they αre mδre... Civil, thαη the humαη Mike AT: You're on yourrr plllanet, so you're ullltimatellly in charrge of what you do, but neverrr forrget to check with yourr team firrrst. Even the irrritating ones. AT: They're plllayerrs forrr a reason, prrobabllly. They have to have SOME sorrt of merrit. AT: Even Mike. AG: I tried tδ get him tδ see thαt, but he seemiηgly prefers wαllδwiηg iη his δwη sδrdid receptαcle δf humiliαtiδη αηd lδαthiηg AT: That sounds famillliarr. AT: It seems llike he needs a llittlle hellp finding his LLife. AG: Well Life is yδur lδcαle, isη't it? Perhαps yδu cαη hαve sδme impαct δη him AT: Perrhaps. AG: I meαη, yδu cδuld αlwαys pδke him α few times AT: I hellped Arrty allong, perhaps most humans arrre just naturrallly somewhat LLifelless AG: I wδuld mαke thαt αssumptiδη, yes fittiηgly AG: I wδuld αlthδugh like δηe δf the humαη's bδdies, giveη the chαηce they hαppeη tδ die AT: It does seem somewhat accurrrate AT: Forr researrrch? AG: iηdeed AG: αlthδugh I will ηδt resδrt tδ δutright stαbbiηg the cδrpse AG: thαt did ηδt gδ well lαst time AT: That's neverr faillled forr me AT: Though generrrallly the descrriptorr comes lllaterrr AG: Of cδurse, ηαturαlly AG: I wδuld treαsure tδ hαve α humαη skull AG: but uh certαiηly I wδuldη't wαηt δηe tδ expire befδre their time AT: Keep in mind that we're supposed to be worrrking with them AT: Of courrrse AG: I kηδw, I kηδw AG: I'm just sαyiηg, if δηe pαssed... "Nαturαlly" AG: Nδ rush fδr δηe tδ die just yet AG: ... yet AT: Yes. AT: No matterrr how harrrd a few of them may be trrrying AG: Iηdeed, δf cδurse AT: Keep an eye on LLorrcan, too AG: Of cδurse I will AT: I worrry that herrr ♦ with Nyarrlla may strrain herr AG: She hαs rαised such remαrks AG: At first I thδught thαt their quαdrαηt wαs stαble αηd strδηg, but Nyαrlα's self destructive ηαture is reαlly tαkiηg its tδll AG: He cαη tαke himself dδwη, but dαmηed if he wαηts tδ drαg my Mαtesprit dδwη with him AT: Orrr mine AT: I mean moirraill AT: But you know what I mean AT: Stilll AG: Yes, I kηδw whαt yδu meαη AG: Of cδurse yes, Aαishα dδesη't ηeed tδ be brδught dδwη with Nyαrlα AT: And I'm not about to lllet that happen AG: Yδu keep αη eye δut fδr Aαishα theη AT: I have been. AG: Gδδd AT: She's right herrre, even AG: Hδw hαs she beeη dδiηg? I've ηδt tαlked tδ her iη sδme time AT: It's complllicated AT: And a bit mixed AG: Hδw sδ? AT: I can't get into it overrr this AT: It's betterrr than it had been, though AG: Okαy, fαir eηδugh theη.. Yes, thαts gδδd tδ heαr AG: Well, if I dδη't tαlk tδ Aαishα, seηd her my regαrds AT: I cerrtainlly willl AG: Thαηk yδu AG: Well its beeη ηice tδ heαr frδm yδu Lδrreα, I'm glαd thαt yδu αre δkαy eveη δη α self cδllαpsiηg plαηet AT: It'lll take morrre than dying plllanets to botherrr me AT: Been therrre, done that AG: Of cδurse AG: Yδu're tδugh Lδrreα, yδu cαη hαηdle wδrse AG: It wδuld certαiηly tαke mδre thαη α dyiηg plαηet tδ kill yδu AT: Of courrrse, not that it can't trrry AG: Well dδη't let α plαηet get the better δf yδu AT: What sorrrt of herrro do you take me forr AT: Regarrdlless AT: Take carrre of yourrselllf in the interrrim AT: Yourr pllanet willl test you, at my guess AT: That's what it's forrr AG: Of cδurse AG: I will try my best tδ stαy sαfe AT: Okay. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 15:21 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus